staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 stycznia 1990
Program 1 13.30 TTR - Chemia - sem. I - Reakcje utleniania, redukcji 14.00 TTR - Biologia - sem. I - Rozmnażanie generatywne i wegetatywne 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - Rolnik a środowisko 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą - Historia: Geneza II wojny światowej 15.30 NURT -Sens życia - teatrem życia. 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 "Luz" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Gorące linie" 17.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie "Życie codzienne w epoce kamiennej" - film dok. prod. belgijskiej 18.30 "Szansa dla żywności" - program publicystyczny 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc "Kot Leopold" 19.10 "W Sejmie i Senacie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr TV - Tadeusz Różewicz "Spaghetti i miecz" reż. Józef Czernecki - wyk.: Beata Tyszkiewicz. Ryszarda Hanin, Maria Zającówna-Radwan, Dorota Pomykała, Henryk Machalica i inni 21.50 Sport 22.00 "Kram z pamiątkami" - kultura stanu wojennego 22.45 Echa dnia 23.00 Język francuski (10) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (12) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Antena "Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 17.45 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" - "Dzisiaj w Betlejem" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Zmagania o Polskę" (1) - .,Swego czasu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 19.30 "Muzyczne wizyty" -- Evelio Tieles (Kuba) 20.00 "Auto moto-tan klub" 20.30 Osądźmy silni" 21.15 "Rozmowy o cierpieniu" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.50 "Heimat" (1) - serial prod. RFN - reż. Edgar Reltz wyk.: Maria Breuar, Gertrud Bredei, Wilk Burger 22.50 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00: Pages from Ceefax 6.30: BBC Breakfast News 8.55: Regional News and Weather 9.00: News;Weather followed by Open Air 9.20: Kilroy 10.00: News Weather followed by The Flintstone Comedy Show 10.25: Children's BBC: Playdays: The Why Bird Stop 10.50: Children's BBC: Poddington Peas: The Vegetable Show 10.55: Five to Eleven 11.00: News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00: News Weather followed by Daytime Live Special; My Name Is 12.55: Regional News and Weather 13.00: One O'Clock News 13.30: Neighbours 13.50: Going for Gold 14.15: Ironside 15.05: Head of the Class 15.30: The Pink Panther Show 15.50: Children's BBC: Dooby Duck's Disco Bus 15.55: Stoppit and Tidyup 16.05: Fireman Sam 16.15: SuperTed: Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry: 1 16.25: Ten in a Bed 16.35: BraveStarr: Call to Arms 16.55: Newsround 17.05: Blue Peter 17.35: Neighbours 18.00: Six O'Clock News 18.30: South Today 19.00: Wogan 19.35: Major Dad 20.00: Blankety Blank 20.30: Survivors 21.00: Nine O'Clock News. 21.30: Panorama 22.10: See for Yourself 22.40: Miami Vice 23.30: Advice Shop 0.00: Weather BBC2 9.00: Village School 9.30: Betjeman in Australia 9.55: The Historyman. 10.00: Laurel and Hardy 10.20: The Marshal of Mesa City 11.20: Go Chase Yourself 12.30: Amazon Gold 13.20: Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen 13.35: Look, Stranger 14.00: News Weather followed by Songs of Praise 14.35: World Darts 14.50: Behind the Screen 15.00: News Weather followed by World Darts Further highlights. 15.50: News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00: Catchword 16.30: Behind the Headlines 17.00: Holiday Outings 17.05: Holiday Affair 18.30: DEF II Snub TV 19.00: A-Z of Belief 19.30: The London International Boat Show 20.10: Horizon Medicine 2000 21.00: American Tales: The Sure Thing 22.30: Newsnight 23.15: Weatherview 23.20: World Darts 0.20: Behind the Headlines Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku